One Step Closer
by LOSTINREALITY13
Summary: Jo Masterson is skeptical when her childhood best friend (and aunt murderer), Danny Desai, comes back to Green Grove, but after some time their friendship becomes as easy as breathing. But, soon, that friendship blooms into a heart fluttery romance. Rated M for a reason. (later)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jo's POV

_In later news, Danny Desai of Green Grove is returning from the juvenile detention center in which he has resided since 2008 to Green Grove. Danny Desai had disagreements with his aunt Tara Desai, of which she later turned up dead._

I shook my head and stared at my breakfast of waffles and orange juice.

"Honey, it's all going to be fine." Mom, Tess, told me while dad shook out his newspaper and folded it up.

"Your mother's right, Jo, everything's going to be fine. Desai's return is unfortunate, but inevitable.

_Karen Desai, Danny's mother, has reported no comment when reporters asked her questions regarding her son's return and how this will affect their lives._

"Good old Karen," Dad, Kyle, grunted. "Always ready for a photo shoot."

Tess rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. I quickly ate the rest of my breakfast, put the dishes in the sink, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door.

"Jo wait!" Tess cried from the doorway.

I turned around.

"Everything's going to be fine. If anything happens call us."

"Oh, I'll protect her," Rico, my best friend, said striding up and putting an arm around me.

Tess laughed and waved the duo off.

"Thanks Rico." I mumbled as we walked quickly to school.

"It's going to be weird all around." Rico said and ran a hand through his dark brown, almost black hair. "But, we'll get through it."

"Survive it." I corrected softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you seen him yet?" a terribly familiar voice asked behind me.

I shut my locker and turned to face Lacey Porter, my former best friend.

"No, only on the news."

"Have you been having the dreams?"

"Not as often."

"I do," Lacey continued. "Almost every night. I keep imagining him with that yellow jump rope."

"Red," I corrected automatically.

"I'm sorry?"

"Red, it was a red jump rope not a yellow one."

"Either way, he's coming back."

"Yeah." I said right as I saw a very shaggy mop of black hair roam down the hall. Everyone stared.

"There he is." Lacey murmured.

"Hey Jo, Lace." Danny said striding up.

"Hey Danny." I said trying to sound casual in the given situation. Lacey walked off towards Archie, her boyfriend. Power couple.

"So, look I'm sorry about all this fuss." Danny murmured putting his arm over my head with his hand resting against the locker.

I couldn't help the broodiness in his eyes and the ways his dark brown eyes almost seemed to smolder. His hair had gotten long and I fingered a strand that fell in his face.

"No, no, Danny its fine. I can handle this. I've handled worse."

"Right," Danny said his eyebrows scrunching together. "So, um, I have Fisk for first block."

My heart fluttered when he smiled and I couldn't figure out why. "I have her, too. Walk with me?"

"Absolutely." Danny said with another heart-fluttery smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't keep from watching Danny wherever we went and I noticed that he was looking at me a lot, too. I didn't want to think of what that might mean.

"Looks like we have an assembly." I muttered catching up with Danny as he walked towards the auditorium.

"Yeah we do." Danny said trying to act enthusiastic.

"Guys, wait up!" Rico called. We slowed and walked to the auditorium together.

We were about half way through the ceremony when my dad, Kyle, came barging through the door with a police squad.

"Daniel Desai?" He called out. He noticed me sitting next to Danny and his brow furrowed.

"Jo?"

"Hey dad."

"Danny Desai we need to bring you in for questioning on the murder of Regina Krane."

"Seriously dad in front of the entire school?"

Kyle didn't respond.

The rest of my day blurred. My dad didn't have any leads so they couldn't hold him. I waited for Danny in the waiting room.

"Jo? What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for Danny."

"Jo…" Dad started with a serious tone. "I'm not sure I approve of this relationship."

"You have nothing to worry about dad. Danny's good."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyle said with a slight of hand. Danny walked out and smiled widely when he saw me.

Dad noticed, groaned, and walked into his office.

"Hey stranger." I greeted him with a smile. "How was my dad?"

"Normal," Danny commented. "Makes sense considering. I just wish that he would believe my innocence."

"I do, too." I said and sighed when Danny put his arm around my waist. I couldn't help my reactions and I really hoped that Danny didn't notice them.

I noticed that I had feelings for Danny. Romantic feelings.

"I heard that." Danny said with a smile as we neared his McNalley Park. "Look Jo, I'm not sure about you but I've been feeling something."

"Something like what?" I asked, pushing some of my wavy blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Something like this." Danny said and looking into my eyes, gently pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss caught me off guard but it didn't take me long to respond. My hands tangled themselves in his thick chocolate brown hair. He made a moaning sound in the back of his throat and his hands wound around me pressing me tighter against him.

My head tilted to the side to make the kiss deeper. I pulled away gasping for air and Danny's breath was just as ragged as mine. His eyes were filled with a deep joy that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Wow." Danny murmured, his voice husky.

I nodded in agreement and with each breath I began leaning in again. Danny thrust his lips back to mine and I felt my back press against the rough bark of a tree as his hands frantically fingered the skin at my waist.

"Ahem." I looked up to see my dad walking into the park and he shined his flashlight on us.

His face went from tired boredom to instant rage. "What the hell is going on here? Jo! Get away from him."

"I'm sorry chief Masterson, I wasn't expecting to see you again tonight."

"That's the least of your worries, Danny." Dad warned, his voice gruff.

"Jo, come with me." Dad said and angrily took my hand and yanked me away from Danny who I watched until he dimmed out of view.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jolerie Masterson, of all the ridiculous…" Dad began when we got through the door.

"Oh for godsake, Kyle, it's midnight." Tess said rubbing her eyes, coming down the stairs.

"Did you know about this?'

"Did I know about what?"

"I just caught our daughter intensely kissing our new town delinquent."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, Kyle." Tess responded tiredly.

"Danny Desai, Tess, Danny Desai." Kyle explained.

Mom looked at me and then at dad and shrugged. "Kyle, you don't know that Danny's guilty. It's only natural for them to be drawn to each other. I mean don't you remember what it was like when they were children?"

"This is different."

"No it's not Kyle. Jo is a teenager and she's going to have teenage feelings. You're just going to have to get used to it."

Kyle stomped up the stairs and Tess looked at her daughter with an impish grin and put an arm around me.

"So, my little Jo likes a boy?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her tone, but then I nodded seriously. "Yes, I like Danny. He likes me, too, I think."

"Who kissed who?"

"He did."

"He likes you. Oh, my little Jo." Tess said and hugged her daughter fiercely. "Will he bring you to the fall fest?"

"We haven't really talked about it."

"Well talk about it, Jo."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All around the town there were signs and decorations made in preparation for the fall fest. Jo and Danny were walking around town, but weren't holding hands. Kyle was at the last end of his rope and they didn't feel like pushing him over the edge just yet.

"So are you going?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I don't know who I'd go with." I said jokingly.

Danny glanced at her with a slowly growing smile. "Tell me your joking. A beautiful woman like you? Smart, funny, great? You must have someone to go with."

"Now that you say that, I can think of someone to go with."

"And who would that be?" Danny asked as they turned down an alley. Once they were alone, Danny's arms wound around her.

"You." I murmured and exulted as her lips were crushed by Danny's in a desperate attempt to satiate the need that they had both been feeling.

My arms clenched around his neck and we started traveling further down the alley, out of the view of the public eye.

In the heat of the moment, my legs hitched around Danny's waist as my back pressed against the hard bricks of a tall building.

I pulled away to breathe. Danny's mouth continued down from my mouth, down my chin, and kissing my neck, exploring its length.

My hands kept his head at my neck by entwining my fingers in his long black, silky hair.

"Perhaps we should move this to a more private setting?" Danny suggested moving his head back.

I nodded, looping my arm through his.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like the new chapter. I know it needs improvement, and it will happen in the future, but for now this is where it's at. Happy reading :D**

Chapter 6

"Whoa, whoa, where are you two heading?" Dad asked as Danny and I ran past him towards Danny's house across McNalley Park.

"To the diner." I lied quickly.

"Oh, well say hi to Rico for me." Dad said and shuffled past.

"The diner?" Danny asked, with a raise of an eyebrow and an amused look in his eyes.

"It was the best I could come up with on short notice. Plus, he believed it didn't he?"

Danny laughed the rest of the way to his house. "So," he said, putting his arm over my head, bracing against the door as I shut it behind me. "My mom's not home. Your dad is somewhere else, and we've got the ent—" I caught off Danny's inclination with a kiss. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

I wound my arms around his neck and jumped a little, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"In a hurry, Jolery?" Danny asked, with a smile in his voice as he effortlessly climbed the stairs while carrying me.

"Not in a hurry, anticipation got the better of me." I responded.

Danny's chuckle echoed as he carried us up the stairs and into his room. He set me gently on his bed and I crawled back until I was resting against the pillows on his bed. He joined me on the bed and pressed his lips gingerly against my neck.

I moaned in pleasure and tilted my head back. He brought his lips to mine and his arms wound around me. One around my waist, while the other rested on the small of my back.

My fingers tangled in his hair and every line of his body touched every line of mine. His hands reached for the buttons on my blouse. He got through them easily and I shrugged off my shirt and it fell to the floor.

I suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to cover myself. Danny's lips retreated from mine and his dark brown eyes looked deeply into mine.

"Stop, you're beautiful, Jo."

I pressed my lips back to his and pulled his black t-shirt above his head and threw it over his head where it landed on a lounge chair.

He made a soft groan as his lips ventured south and he massaged my breasts through my bra. He unclasped the bra and it too fell to the floor. His lips closed around my right nipple and he gently sucked on it. I couldn't imagine the amount of pleasure I felt at a simple touch.

I held back moans, but I knew he could see it in my eyes. His eyes shone brilliantly with his joy and exultation.

His hands moved down to unbutton my jeans. I shrugged them off to the best of my ability and Danny shrugged off his with a simple twist of his hips.

I could more evidently see the growing bulge in Danny's boxers now that his pants were removed.

"A little eager, I see." I murmured and saw Danny's blush.

"Let's just say I really truly love you Jo Masterson." He said and removed his boxers. His cock burst free. It pressed against my thigh.

"I removed my underwear and set them on top of my pants resting on the side of Danny's bed. Now we were both naked and on Danny's bed.

I was growing wetter thinking about what we were about to do. Before I could say anything Danny's tangly black-haired mop drifted south again.

"Danny what are you doing?" I asked as his lips drifted up my leg starting at my knee. He was right between my legs. I understood.

"Do you have to ask?" Danny asked with a chuckle and licked at the wetness stewing there for him.

"Mmm, Jo, you smell so good."

I face flushed tomato red, but then waves of pleasure burst through me as Danny began sucking at my clitoris.

His hand reached up to massage my breast and that sent my hips thrusting. Danny held my hip until I came and my hands clenched his sheets and his hair.

He removed his face and joined me smiling. "So that was enjoyable?" He asked right as we heard the soft click of his front door.

"Danny?" Karen called. "I'm home."

"Crap," I muttered and quickly got dressed. I rushed to the bathroom while Danny got dressed. I so needed to brush my hair and wipe away the flush and sweat.

"Danny?" Karen knocked on the door.

I walked out and her eyes widened. "Jo,"

"Hi Mrs. Desai."

"It's Karen," Karen smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled back and let Karen go to the bathroom.

Danny met me in the living room.

"That needs a do-over." I murmured.

Danny looked alarmed.

"No, no, you did great, Danny. Really, thank you. I just think that maybe we should try again on a different night."

"That sounds promising." Danny smirked.

I just shook my head, laughed, and went to the door. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you later."

"I promise." Danny whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, how was the rest of your afternoon, Jo?" Dad asked as I walked in to the house. I was originally aiming on making my way up to my room and reveling over what happened between me and Danny, but dad had other plans.

"My afternoon was fine." I muttered, settling in at the table, across from where Kyle was sitting.

"Did you and Danny have a nice time at the diner with Rico?"

"Yeah, got lost of PSAT studying done." I lied smoothly.

Kyle just had sly smile on his lips like he knew more than he was letting on. I panicked for a moment. Could he know what happened?

No, Jo, he wasn't there. He couldn't possibly know what happened.

"That's nice. Is he bringing you to the fall fest?"

"Yes, we talked about that today on our way to the diner."

"You know that could cause a lot of tension in the town." Dad murmured.

"Your point?"

"Perhaps it wouldn't be best if you brought him…how about Rico?"

I stared at him. "Are you seriously kidding me? Honestly, haven't you figured out by now that I don't care what other people think?"

Kyle looked into my eyes with a smile in his eyes. "You remind me of your mother, Jo. Stubborn and tough as nails."

I didn't let his compliments turn me soft. "Dad?"

"A lot of people are going to be skeptical, Jo." Kyle warned. "You may not receive a friendly reception when you guys volunteer to help Rico at his pie stand."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Okay, I've tried everything, Jo, but I gotta know. Why Danny?"

"Why not Danny, Dad? I've loved him for a long time, even before he killed his aunt."

"You see now that was what I was afraid of back when you guys were kids."

"What that Danny and I would form a romantic bond?"

"No, that Karen and I would be in-laws." Kyle joked with a chuckle, and patted the top of my hands.

"Be nice," I chided with a giggle. "Karen's actually a lot nicer than I originally thought."

"Then you originally thought? Jo, you practically feared the woman growing up."

"She's changed. I've changed, Danny's changed." I explained. "She's been incredibly kind since Danny came back."

Kyle shook his head, took a deep breath, and got up from his seat. "Look Jo, I'm your dad. I'm going to be worried about you. Just please don't hate me."

"Oh dad, I could never hate you." I whispered and hugged him tightly before bounding up the stairs to my bedroom.

The hours seemed to whiz by like seconds and before I knew it I heard a timid rapping at my window pane.

"Danny?" I whispered loudly opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we would talk."

"I'm pretty sure I told you that." I laughed.

Danny wiggled his head in assent. "Either way, I needed to see you."

I smiled. "As much as I appreciate your company, I don't think that right now or right here would be the best place to do what you have in mind?"

Danny's bright smile illuminated the room and made my heart flutter. "And what is it that you think I have in mind?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know exactly what I mean."

"For your information, I'm not that sex-obsessed." Danny said in mock hurt. "I came here to see you because I wanted to see how you were. If you were okay with what we did today. No regrets or anything."

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and spoke to him fervently. "Danny Desai, I have absolutely no regrets about what happened between us today. If anything, I haven't felt anything like that in my whole life."

"Well I would hope so." Danny chuckled.

"But, to answer your question, thank you so much for what you did for me today."

"Oh trust me, it was definitely my pleasure as well."

"Do not worry, maybe it'll happen after fall fest."

"Mmm, a deadline." Danny murmured nuzzling his lips against my collarbone. "I like it." He trailed his lips up my neck and kissed my lips.

My eyes rolled back into my head a little and I put more force into the kiss, pulling his lower lip between my teeth.

Danny groaned and pressed me back against the pillows. My fingers tangled in his hair, and his arms constricted around me.

He ground his hips against mine and I gasped. Danny chuckled. He pulled his lips away from mine and nipped at my ear which had me going about crazy.

I pulled his lips back to mine and tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

"Jo," He moaned and yanked his shirt off. "We can't do this here."

"I know," I whispered and let him put his shirt back on. "Soon, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rico's POV

"Jo, are you alright?" I asked her as we set up the pies at the "pi pie" booth.

Jo's answering was dazzling and it made my heart beat faster. I really had to keep my feelings for her in check.

"I've never been better, Rico. Why do you ask?" She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know you've just seemed different lately." I explained, thinking about how she had seemed almost happier in a sense. That was great, but what was the sudden change in temperament due to?

Jo laughed her tinkling, adorable laugh. "I assure you, Rico. I am fine."

"So, Danny's treating you right?" Rico asked. Danny's name burned like acid on his tongue. He hated how the guy was with Jo despite their past. He killed his aunt, for god sake.

"Of course." Jo answered.

"There she is." Danny's voice boomed from outside the tent, getting closer. He kissed Jo's temple. "So, have we been successful in any sales lately?"

I almost did a double take. "Jo, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Rico." Jo agreed casually and joined me at the back of the tent, out of Danny's hearing range.

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

Jo looked surprised. "What do you mean? I thought you said you needed help."

"Yeah your help, not his. I like Danny. He's a good guy, but Jo, don't you see how the other townsfolk are acting?"

"Townsfolk?"

"Be serious."

Jo took a deep breath. "I see where you're coming from, but Rico, he can help. He's very charismatic."

"Fine," I huffed and was rewarded with Jo's heart-breakingly beautiful smile. God, how I loved her.

It was after some successful selling of the "pi pies" that the crowd got a little rough. Danny suggested selling a pie to a man who didn't like Danny.

"Buy one from you?" the guy confronted.

Things got ugly fast, and the guy shoved Danny back into the tent and pies toppled everywhere.

"Stay away from him, Tim." Kyle warned. "It's a public festival."

"Yeah and you're letting a murderer stalk his next victims. How do you know he won't kill your daughter next?"

That got me a little angry. I gripped the table. I wouldn't let Danny hurt Jo, not in a million years.

Chief Masterson got angry. "He won't hurt Jo, Tim. Now, leave them be. Please."

Tim huffed off with a backward glare at Danny.

Danny shrugged. I looked at Jo. She was shaken up, but she brushed it off.

"Are you okay?" She asked Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and stroked her cheek. I saw red. Since when did friends touch each other that way?

"How about you, Rico, are you okay?" Jo asked me and it warmed my heart that she wanted to know how I was doing.

I tried to act manly and tough. "Yeah, I'm good." I responded and starting picking up some of the toppled pies and tossed them into the nearest trash can.

Later on Jo's mom showed up.

"Jo," she gushed. "I saw the most amazing gown for you to wear tonight."

"I don't know, mom, a dress?" Jo questioned.

Please, let her say yes, please let her say yes. I prayed. I had never seen Jo in a dress before.

"What else would you wear?"

"Well, I was thinking a sweater and some pants…"

Oh dear god no, my chance is slipping.

"A sweater….pants." Tess said, having trouble processing. She walked away.

"I mean we could probably stay in tonight." Danny suggested. "I wouldn't want to put you in danger."

I knew how much Jo wanted to go to this tonight. She shouldn't refrain from attending on Danny's accord.

"Danny you don't have to worry about putting me in danger." Jo scoffed.

"If you don't want to attend, Danny, I could escort Jo." I suggested, throwing in my vote, and my arm around Jo's shoulders.

Danny's eyes zeroed in on that arm, but then he shrugged.

"Jo, is this what you want?"

"I don't want you to be in danger." She murmured.

Danny was silent for the next couple hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny's POV  
Rico's been acting strange lately. Like today he basically asked Jo to go to the fall fest with him.

Wait, though. He and Jo hadn't told anybody that they were going out. The only people that knew were Jo's parents and that was by chance.

Danny realized with a start that Rico was in love with Jo, that was why he was acting so strange, why he was acting so territorial of her. Of course, Rico had been for there for Jo when Danny couldn't, but still, Danny and Jo shared a connection that neither could deny.

"Danny are you alright?" Karen asked, walking into Danny's bedroom. He was staring at the mirror and in his right fist was his Aunt Tara's necklace that he had found in his locker mysteriously. The same necklace that was missing from Regina Krane's murder crime scene.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny muttered and shoved his hand in his pocket. "What can I do for you, mother?"

"Are you going to the fall fest?" Karen asked, concerned.

"No,"

"Why not? Don't you want to go with Jo?" Karen asked, her eyes probing.

"Of course I do," Danny whirled. "But, something happened at the fall fest today. I don't want to cause any more disruption in this town."

"You're causing disruption by just being here, Danny. It's going to happen, no matter what."

"Rico's escorting her."

"Why did you let that happen?"

"'Let that happen?' Mother I can't tell Jo what she can and can't do."

Karen shook her head. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was, why didn't you ask her?"

"Because she didn't say no to Rico."

"She doesn't want to be alone."

"I don't have to worry."

"Why?"

"She's wearing a sweater and pants."

Karen cocked an eyebrow. "Your point? In my opinion, she would look beautiful in just about anything."

Something occurred to Danny. "Crap," he said slamming his hand against the wall.

Karen jumped. "What is it?"

"Tess,"

"Tess? Tess Masterson. What about her?"

"She wanted Jo to try on this dress that was for sale."

"And?"

"It was beautiful, mother. Jo would look absolutely gorgeous in it."

"Like I said, gorgeous in anything."

Danny smiled. "Of course. Anyway, what should I do?"

"Your dad has an old suit. You could borrow it."

Danny's eyes twinkled. "I'm going to surprise her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update. I promise I'll be more on top of it. A lot of stuff has been going on lately. But I hope you like this new chapter! :) :)**

Chapter 10

Jo's POV

"Mom?" I called.

"Yes, Jo?" She asked, coming over to the 'pi pie' table.

"Is that dress still an option?" I asked, smiling.

An instant grin spread across her face. "Oh, Jo, of course it is. You will look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

I smiled back. "I hope so."

"Danny will be thrilled."

"Danny's not going. I'm going with Rico."

"Rico? But, aren't you dating Danny?"

"Yes, but Rico and I are friends. Danny understands, and after what happened earlier, he wants to keep it on the down low."

Tess shook her head, but went over to the booth where the dress was being sold.

It wasn't until later that mom and I began to prepare for the fall fest ball.

When we were done with my hair and make-up mom helped me into my dress. She put a hand to her mouth as she took me in.

"Oh, Jo, you look so beautiful." Mom gushed and hugged me fiercely yet gently at the same time.

Mom walked me down the stairs and Dad's eyes popped a little.

"Jo, you've never looked more beautiful."

"You're biased."

Dad smiled and shook his head. "You're always beautiful."

A knock came from the door. Dad went to answer it and I heard Rico's voice enter the cacophony.

Rico's hair was shorter and his tan skin was further accentuated by the black tuxedo he wore, complete with vest and neck tie.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Rico murmured lowly, as if trying to talk low enough that I couldn't hear.

"Thanks Rico." I murmured and looped my arm in his.

"We'll be there soon." Tess called as Jo and Rico walked out the door.

As they walked, Jo noticed Rico switching between staring at the stars above and staring at her. Her arm was still looped in his and his hand clutched hers.

When they got to the festival they were amazed by the lights and festivity that were present. It was absolutely beautiful, just like every year, but this year seemed better for some reason.

Maybe because Jo felt beautiful.

When they got there, Rico smiled and offered to get Jo some punch. After Rico left to get her punch, Jo started looking around at the faces of the people who had shown up for the fall fest ball.

"Here you go." Rico said handing Jo a cup of blue punch while Rico sipped his modestly. "So, how has your day been?"

I looked into his sincere brown eyes. "My day has been really good, actually, except for the whole 'pi pie' incident."

"Yeah," Rico agreed, but then perked up. "Do you want to dance?"

"I think that's later."

"Oh, right." Rico chuckled and gestured for me to sit down at a nearby table.

We exchanged conversation about the PSAT and how everything was going when we noticed that the night had darkened and the lights were coming on for the dance.

It was so easy to get lost in time when talking to Rico.

"Would you like to dance?" Rico asked holding out his hand. I was a little worried as to what Rico might think this was, but as long as I knew we were just friends everything else didn't matter for now.

I took his hand with a smile and joined him out on the dance floor. I saw my mom and dad dancing to the slow song and I could see Rico watching them, too.

Hesitantly, Rico took my hand in his and put his other hand at my waist. I took his hand and put my other around his neck.

We slowly danced a waltz and I was surprised at how good a dancer Rico was. It was effortless.

On one of the turns I saw a heartbreakingly familiar face approaching the festival. My boyfriend, Danny Desai.

His brown eyes were alight with joy as he watched me and I smiled.

Rico, having not seen Danny, smiled back at me, thinking I w"as smiling at him.

The song ended.

"Hey Rico, do you mind if I go talk to someone really quick. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Rico shrugged, smiled, and ran a hand through his dark brown locks. "Sure Jo, I'll be waiting over at the table."

I walked over to Danny with my hands on my hips. His expression became amused.

"Should I be afraid, Masterson?"

"I thought you weren't coming. That it was dangerous?" I asked, quoting him.

"I wanted to surprise you." Danny explained. "I apologize if I angered you."

"You didn't anger me." I sighed. "It's just that I came here with Rico. He's my best friend, Danny. I don't want to hurt him."

Danny's eyebrows scrunched together. "I never said you had to hurt him. I'm sure he'll be fine if I come to this thing. You will still be his escortee. Besides, we have to do our funny dance."

I giggled, remembering. "We're going to die of embarrassment."

"Hey Danny, when did you get here?" Rico asked, striding up, a smile on his lips.

"Not long ago, Jo and I were thinking of doing our funny dance, do you mind if I steal her for a dance or two?"

"No, no, it's fine." Rico responded calmly, and then with a smile. Afterwards, Jo can show you our table."

Danny nodded and whisked me out on the dance floor as an upbeat song started. It was very not something you would hear on the radio.

I could tell when Dad saw that Danny was here because his face furrowed. We danced, wiggled, waved, and did the funny dance and eventually mom and dad started laughing.

After the silly song ended, a slow song started up and Danny pulled me into a tight embrace, with his hands around my waist, and my hands around his neck.

I looked over at the table, Rico was talking to some mathletes. He would be fine.

"So, how has Rico been at dancing?" Danny asked, twirling me.

"Surprisingly good." I commented with a grin. "I think I may have stepped on his toe once."

Danny laughed. "Well," he said twirling me back in and hugging me against his body, with my back on his chest. "Practice makes perfect." Danny whispered.

Danny twirled me back out and brought me back to the original embrace as we danced to the slow song.

I looked over at Rico again and he was still talking to the mathletes. Good.

Danny and I's gazes fixed on each other and he started to lean in.

I tilted my face up and felt his lips touch mine. He pulled away after a second or two.

"I wouldn't want to make Rico jealous." Danny explained and brought me back to the table just as the mathletes were leaving.

Rico, Danny, and I talked about continuing leads in our Regina investigation until we realized it was late, and decided to head to the diner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, Jess here (that's my actual name), sorry about that long wait on a new chapter. Had a lot of stuff going on and didn't find the time for writing. Hope you like what happens. SPOILER: Danny tells Jo about how Lacey kissed him. Do you think she was exactly happy about that? lol, happy reading**

Chapter 11

"Alright, so I have a confession." Danny started as we walked into the diner. There wasn't a lot of people in the diner, so we took our usual spot, but kept hushed tones.

Rico and I looked at him questioningly. "And?" Rico prompted.

Danny leaned forward. "Don't get mad at me, okay?"

I began to get worried, but tried not to let it show. I gestured for him to carry on.

He pulled out a necklace, not just any necklace, but the necklace missing from Regina's crime scene.

"Danny…" Rico began. "What did you do?"

Danny sighed. "I didn't _do_ anything, Rico. I found this in my locker the day after Regina's death was made public. I don't know who gave it to me or why they gave it to me."

I could tell that Rico was skeptical of Danny's honesty, and I couldn't blame him. Why had Danny waited this long to tell us about the necklace that was crucial to my dad's investigation? Because it would make him look guilty, I realized with a start.

"Jo, you believe me don't you?" Danny prompted, his eyes probing, taking my hand.

Rico's eyes zeroed in on that hand.

I looked at Danny. "No more secrets," I murmured.

"I'm sorry?"

"No more secrets. When something like this happens don't keep it a secret. I want to know about it."

"Jo, this could get messy."

"Trust me, I'm fine with whatever happens."

Danny smiled. "Okay, no more secrets, I can definitely agree to that. Let's see, um, Lacey contacted me. She said she found a letter addressed to Regina with several hundred dollars in it, and a threat."

That piqued my interest. "What kind of threat?"

"Basically this is your last payment or else kind of thing." Danny explained. "Lacey kissed me."

Rico choked on the soda he was drinking and had to spit it into a napkin. My hands were shaking with fury and my eyes blazed.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked as I patted Rico on the back, trying to help.

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Don't get pissed at me or her, Jo, she doesn't know we're together, and I made it very clear that I wasn't interested in her."

That didn't stop me from seeing red. Sure, I knew, rationally, that it wasn't Lacey's fault. I mean, Danny always was a little irresistible.

Eventually, my hands stopped shaking and my vision turned back to normal. "Alright, well, starting tomorrow, we make it official."

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea, Jo." Rico murmured. "I mean a lot of people don't like Danny, no offense Danny,"

"None taken," Danny interrupted. "I know what people think of me."

"And if you go out with Danny you may become like a pariah."

"He makes a point, Jo," Danny murmured.

I ran both my hands through my hair and groaned. "You know, I'm sick and tired of thinking of what everybody else things. Doesn't it matter what I think?"

"Of course it does, Jo." Rico responded, before Danny could, patting my hand. "It's just that we're worried for your safety is all."

"I'm the chief's daughter, Rico. I don't think anyone would be ballsy enough to make a move at me."

"However, if you are with Danny, that could incite some anger."

"What are you saying, Rico? That I break up with Danny?"

"No," Rico said in a tone that meant he was hiding something. Luckily, Danny hadn't known him long enough to be able to tell what different tones of Rico's voice meant. "Of course not, I'm just saying wait for things to die down."

"What about Lacey?"

"Do you trust Danny?"

Danny looked at me for my answer. I smiled.

"Of course I trust him."

"Then Lacey isn't a problem." Rico murmured and put an arm around me and squeezed.

Danny smiled that heart-fluttery smile of his and stroked my cheek from hairline to chin.

Rico flinched infinitesimally. I would talk to him about it later, I decided.

"Well, well, if it isn't the socio." A voice, Archie's voice, boomed as he walked into the diner. Archie was on the soccer team and Lacey's boyfriend.

Danny looked over my shoulder as Rico and I looked over the back of our booth to see the soccer jocks and their girlfriends, including Lacey stroll in. Even Tyler Lewis, was there.

Tyler was Phoebe's brother. Phoebe had a little bit of a riff with Regina years ago, but was now friends again with Lacey and Sarita. Sarita is the definition of stuck-up popularity.

Tyler was also in the film club and was your go-to guy with all things, video. Tyler looked over at me as he walked in and his eyes twinkled just the littlest bit, and his own heart-fluttery smile lit up the room.

Rico looked at me. "Is Tyler Lewis smiling at you?"

I shrugged and turned around. "I don't know, maybe." I said with a playful smile. Danny's brow scrunched together.

"Who's Tyler Lewis?" Danny asked.

"The film guy," Rico explained. "Has a crush on Jo."

Now it was Danny's turn to choke up his soda.

"Jo? You never mentioned this to me."

"Because I didn't know about it myself," I explained, glancing at Rico. "Tyler Lewis has a crush on me?"

"We'll talk about this later." Rico said getting up and before I could grab his arm he was out the door.

Danny chuckled. "Well that was interesting."

"Yeah," I murmured.

All of a sudden, Danny jumped and then pulled out his cellphone. "Um, Jo, I'll be right back,"

"What is it Danny?"

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I get more information."

"Okay," At least he was planning on telling me this time.

I was sipping my soda waiting for Danny to come back when a shadow loomed across the table. I looked up into the twinkling brown eyes of Tyler Lewis.

"Tyler," I greeted him cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

Tyler smiled and patted the seat across from me. "Is this seat taken?"

"Not at the moment."

"Good," Tyler murmured and eased himself down into the booth. He seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment. "Okay, look, Jo, I've been thinking a lot about this, and I have something of dire importance to tell you."

"What would that be?"

Tyler reached across the table and took one of my hands in his. "I have a crush on you, Jo. I've cared about you for a long time, and I want you to know that."

My eyes widened. It was one thing to hear it from Rico, it was a complete other thing to hear it from Tyler Lewis, the film guy, always popular, handsome, charismatic, and it helped that he had a great smile.

"And so I was wondering if maybe you might want to go out sometime." Tyler said and his eyes lifted from mine seconds after his sentence as another shadow loomed near.

"Hey Jo, Tyler." Danny greeted us and eased into the booth beside me. "Um, Jo, you know about what happened earlier…I know more now, and we should go…NOW."

"Okay, um, Tyler, I'll talk to you later?"

"Don't forget what I offered." Tyler murmured as we walked out the door.


End file.
